


Quadrant's Day

by Luneth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day can be a drag if you're single, but maybe Roxy isn't as alone as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrant's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick EriRox fluff for Valentine's Day.

Roxy threw herself onto the bed with a resounding thump. February. 14. The day of romance and flowers and reminders to all the single people out there they are indeed, still single. She rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. At least her friends were probably having a great time. Jake and Dirk were going out to see some movie, and Jane had been invited last minute by Dave, **very** casually. No stuttering at all.

Hell, even her fishy nerd of a best friend had had plans. Which was great, she was really happy for him, but it was just a little hard to feel that at the moment, staring up at her ceiling in the silence of her empty room.

She rolled over and looked around for a distraction. Oddly enough, she didn’t feel so much like continuing her super romantic wizard fanfiction right now. And the TV would be nothing but specials, obviously. She could always lose herself into video games…

The doorbell rang just as she was reaching for the console on her desk, causing her to yelp and fall off the bed. She swore at her stinging knees and shoved herself up, then stumbled off to the front door. What poor lonely loser was knocking on her door? It better not be a mailman. It was fucking Sunday anyways.

She opened the door to be met with a faceful of yellow and pink. She immediately stepped back and the colors followed her as a bouquet of roses was tossed into her chest.

“Who the fuck chose yellow as the color a platonic love?” Eridan swept into the room, arms loaded with several boxes. He kicked the door closed. “Obviously the correct color would be pink so I got both and you like pink anyways.” She lowered the flowers to gape at him.

“Eri-”

“Wwait, Rox help me out wwith these.” He held up the boxes. It looked like quite a struggle to keep any from falling. “You wwouldn’t fuckin **believve** howw cheap they’re sellin chocolate today. I got like, elevven boxes.” She grabbed a couple of the square packages.

“Eri-”

“But they were almost **all** heart shaped. Honestly the store had no fuckin hindsight with stockin.”

“Eri wait a sec.”

“Huh?” He looked up. A box fell and clunked against his foot. “Oh God, are you allergic to flowwers?”

“Nnnoo…” She answered slowly.

“Chocolate?”

“No.”

“Wwell obvviously it ain’t chocolate I saww you eat twwo pounds a it last-”

“Eri wtf, I thought you had plans today?”

“Yeah.” He finally managed to assemble his packages into a neat stack. “Wwith you.” They stared at each other. “…Uh.” He ducked his head to try and maneuver the box on the floor toward him with his foot. “Ain’t it some redrom quadrant celebration day? That’s wwhat Strider said. Wwas he fuckin wwith me? Wwhy is evverythin pink and red, then?”

“Ohhh my God.” She burst into a fit of laughter, dropping the load in her arms to smack at her forehead. “Eri it’s like, this is like a romancy uh, matesprit holiday.”

“…Oh.” He paled, then shuffled a bit in embarrassment. “Wwhen’s the moirail one?”

“There ain’t one.” His head snapped up.

“Wwhat??”

“Human’s don’t have that shit, remember?”

“Wwell that’s stupid.” She grinned.

“Yeah, guess so.”

“Wwhatevver.” He kicked the fallen chocolate over to her. “Wwell it’s matesprit-moirail day noww. Unless you like, had plans.”

“Lol nope.” She stooped down to pick up the fallen sweets and flowers. “C’mon, let’s go play some video games and watch a shitty movie.”

“Kar lent me somethin.” He pulled a DVD case out of his sylladex while holding the chocolate tight against his chest. “Some romcom trash, but it’s at least got human subtitles.”

“Awesome.” She chuckled and turned to head back to her room. “Holy shit Eri did you actually get eleven boxes?”

“12, because it was a two for one deal.”

“Eri we’re gonna be so hyper then so sick then so fat.”

“Wwe can handle it.”

“You bet your fishy ass we can.” She hopped up the first step before turning around to face him. “Happy Quadrants day Eri.” He gave a faint smile in return.

“Joyful Quads, Rox.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they gorged on chocolate until they were sick.  
> Somewhere there was a store clerk who saw a fish man barge into the store, buy twelve boxes of chocolate and a bunch of yellow and pink roses, then run out. To this moment they are still highly concerned.


End file.
